Full Moon Fiasco
by flyingpiglover
Summary: When the girls have a full moon sleepover, the girls all get moonstruck and try to swim to Mako. It's up to Lewis to keep the girls out of trouble.
1. Sleepover

The girls watched the sun go down slowly yet beautifully.

"Well we better get back inside" Emma said.

Tonight was the full moon and the girls were not planning to be moonstruck tonight. Tonight they had even more to deal with then the full moon. They had Charlotte. Lewis wanted Charlotte to be with the girls at the full moon sleepover.

The girls whined and whined waiting for Charlotte. Suddenly the door slammed open and standing there was Charlotte. She had many bags and at least two suitcases.

"We're not going on vacation you know." Rikki said.

"Hey guys." Charlotte said ignoring Rikki's rude remark. There was a awkward silence until Charlotte finally said "so...you guys wanna play charades?" "I was out shopping, and I got these games.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Cleo said. Cleo walked into the bathroom not noticing the puddle Kim left after getting out of the shower. She slipped on the puddle and tried to hang on to the blinds. She instead opened the blinds and saw the moon. She landed in the puddle but didn't turn into a mermaid because she was moonstruck. When Cleo walked back into the living room Charlotte was doing her impression of a mayo jar.

"Charlotte, you could be anything I give up!" Emma confessed.

"Fine." Charlotte said. "I was a jar of mayo."

"What?! Rikki said.

"Guys!" Cleo said interrupting the game of charades. "We must go to Mako!" "Its absolutely beautiful!"

"What?" Emma said.

"Guys something's wrong!" Charlotte said.

"Wow Charlotte thanks for pointing that out!" Rikki said with a smirk.

Charlotte gave Rikki a fake smile back.

"Guys!" Don't argue!" Cleo said. "We can just head to Mako and enjoy ourselves." Cleo started to giggle and look around.

Rikki ran to the bathroom and she saw what happened. The puddle and when she looked at Cleo she knew that look. Cleo was moonstruck.

"Oh no!" Rikki muttered she turned around to tell the others, but standing at the doorway was Cleo. Cleo grabbed Rikki's shoulders and pushed her into the puddle. Within seconds she was a mermaid. Before Rikki could say anything she saw the moon. Now two of them were moonstruck.

Cleo and Rikki peered their heads around the corner, and giggled like idiots.

"Guys, is everything ok?" Emma asked.

Cleo and Rikki kept giggling and splashed both girls with a bucket of water. Charlotte ducked and rolled into a chair. Emma turned into a mermaid. The creature she didn't plan to turn into that night. Rikki jumped onto the couch and opened the blinds. Emma saw the moon and that second the three girls were moonstruck.

"Oh no!" Charlotte said. She ran to Cleo's closet scrambling through it until she found a umbrella. She ran out the door not knowing what to expect next.

"Let's go!" Cleo said. "To Mako."

The girls nodded and followed Cleo out the door. Eventually the girls made it to the docks. They all jumped into the water and swam away to Mako. On the way the way the girls saw lewis on his boat. They swam up to the boat and smiled at Lewis.

"Oh hey guys!" Lewis said. "Guys!" "You're not supposed to be here."

"We're going to Mako Lewis!" Emma said.

"Oh no You're not!" Lewis said. He pulled the girls onto his boat.

"No Lewis!" Cleo yelled. "We want to go to Mako!"

"Sorry girls but I have to get you back!" Lewis said. He took the girls home on his motor boat.


	2. Helping Hand

When Lewis got to the docks there wasn't anyone there that he could see. He didn't know what to do to get the girls home because they were still in mermaid form. He didn't have a blow drier or anything that could dry them, and he couldn't go get one because the girls would just flop back into the ocean. He looked around thinking about what to do.

"All right girls. We're going to have to stay here until you dry."

"Stay here, Lewis!" Emma yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Lewis whispered.

"There is a whole of possibilities!" Emma said.

"We must head to Mako." Cleo whined.

Lewis looked around again just to be sure nobody was there. A few seconds later he heard a chime noise. He turned around and Rikki was back to normal. Lewis held out his hand to help Rikki out. Rikki grabbed his hand and jumped out of the boat. Just before Lewis could say anything else, the other girls chimed and turned back into human form. Lewis didn't even say anything. He just grabbed them by their arms and pulled in the direction of Cleo's house. When they reached the house the girls were still blabbering on about Mako.

"Lewis! This isn't fair." Emma whined. "I don't want to be here."

"It is fair Emma! You don't know what will happen out there." Lewis snapped.

Emma groaned and walked inside. The girls flopped onto the couch and glared at Lewis. Lewis was afraid the girls would sneak out again so he only had one solution. He pulled Rikki into the downstairs bathroom. He turned on the water in the bathtub until it was halfway full. He pushed Rikki Into the bathtub.

"There. You're stuck!" Lewis said. He took Emma into the upstairs bathroom and did the same. The last one left was Cleo. He took her to her bedroom bathroom and locked all the girls in the bathrooms.

"Perfect!" Lewis said. "Now I can get some rest." Lewis woke up the next morning and checked all the bathrooms. The girls were still asleep. Hedrained the water in the three bathrooms. When the girls woke up they were very confused, but they were grateful for Lewis and his Help.

 **Thanks for reading my first story ever! This is the last chapter of this story. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story! Sorry it was short. Bye!**


End file.
